Together
by Val-Creative
Summary: "Hey, beautiful." And Wally means it sincerely. /WallyxM'gann. Fluffy fluff fluff. Oneshot.


X.X.X

Getting into Mount Justice from his half day of school, Wally notices that his lavender-and-white beach umbrella propped up near the virtualized entrance is missing. And that the picnic basket from the second floor storage closet has disappeared.

He remembers that Robin had been called into Gotham, Artemis still had a full day of school, and Kaldur was out visiting in Atlantis. When Wally checks the den and kitchen area for his remaining teammates on the grounds, he sees that both areas are vacant.

Feeling a little betrayed by the thought of the resident clone boy and alien girl having a beach day without him _again_, Wally zips out into the humidity of Mount Justice's private beach. To his _relief_, the picnic basket is completely full. The surrounding area is quiet. In the distance, Superboy oscillates through the gleaming, sun-lit ocean in his floating, blue-plastic doughnut with a sort of tranquil expression. Must really enjoy being out in the sun.

Several feet away, M'gann curls to herself on a thick blanket laid beneath his once missing umbrella, shielding her and the blanket beneath her from the high sun.

She bends over something obscured by her long-brimmed, white straw hat. Her yellow-and-white, plaid summer dress fits her snugly and the pretty, white lace of the hem reveals her bare, green feet. Even the delicate green skin above her toes has those dark, emerald freckles.

"Hey, beautiful."

And Wally means it sincerely.

M'gann glances up when he crouchs down under the umbrella with her, jean-knees molding with the blanket and the soft, moist sand beneath it. Her silky and sweet-smelling hair falls, _sunset-colored_, from her shoulder. "Hi, Wally," she says with a surprised delight, "I'm glad you could make it here."

"_Ahaha_, yeah, about that…"

Wally rubs the back of his neck with a dopey sort of smile, and his eyes then stare pointedly at the sketchpad in her clutch.

"What'cha drawin' there?" he asks.

"Oh." M'gann holds it up. "Would you like to see?" On the page, a roughly done charcoal drawing of grayish-black hermit crab posed with its claws held up. Wally doesn't know much about shading or other artsy skills like that but, heck, if it doesn't look like it would crab-walk straight out of the sketchpad.

"That's… really _good_, Megs."

At his somewhat awestruck tone, her cheeks glow with pride. She absently rubs at the front of her face with her smudged hands, wiping a thin layer of sweat away from her forehead. "He's such a curious earthling creature. Is it true, Wally, that crabs are actually hermits?"

Wally chuckles, but it isn't unkind. "Whoa, hold on a second, you have stuff on you now…" Her cheeks glow redder. He waits until M'gann signals him with a nod before reaching out with his thumb to gently smear clean the tip of her nose of charcoal in small strokes. At the sensation, her little, freckled green nose wrinkles cutely. And he feels something in his chest do a cartwheel. But… in a good way. "Actually, you know, hermit crabs are social. It's their survival instinct to travel in groups."

"That makes sense. He looked so lonely. I wonder if he was waiting for someone then…" Wally pulls away slowly.

"…Are you waiting for someone?"

Her wistful smile morphs sunnily into one of knowing. "I don't have to anymore," she murmurs.

Wally's insides do another spectacular cartwheel worthy of Robin's standards, his chest heating.

Wait… was she… was it possible that _she_… with him…?

"Um…"

"I made sandwiches if you would like some. Superboy said he didn't like tuna," M'gann informs him, the strange, _enigmatic_ glint fading but not gone. His stomach rumbles loudly. He zips back and forth eventually with a small pile of tomato and tuna sandwiches and baggies of potato chips and chocolate chip cookies in his lap. She takes one of the cookie baggies from him, silently munching on one of her creations with the same knowing smile on her face, and Wally decides the _heating_ can stay.

X.X.X

* * *

><p><em>FLUFFFLUFFFLUFF. DEAL WITH IT. Aw... come on <strong>Kid FlashMiss Martian** is so cute~ FRECKLE-OTP. Comments are always welcome. -heart- Early birthday gift to **Mackenzie** or **mgann-morzz** on Tumblr who does cool things like in-character RPing and bmbvmvbmv you should just snuggle her alright... ILU, DOOD._


End file.
